warframeturkiyefandomcom-20200213-history
World On Fire
} |info = *Ember çevreyi tutuşturur, elini yere çarptı ve 250/300/350/400 Ateş hasarı vererek, ilk yarıçapı 7/10/12/15 metrede maksimum 5 düşmana ulaştı. Hemen ardından, Ember etrafındaki yörüngede yanan alevlerin kıvılcımlarını sürdürür ve bir dizi ateşli patlamayı tetikleyen bir aura yaratır; Her patlama, 250/300/350 / 400'e benzer bir aralıktaki aynı maksimum düşman sayısına Ateş hasarı verir. Tüm hasar durumlarında % 10 /% 20 /% 25 /% 35 statü şansı bulunurken, patlamalar saniyede yaklaşık 2 ila 4,5 oranında gerçekleşiyor. **Hasar ve statü şansı, Yetenek Gücü'nden etkilenir. ** Ateş hasarı Cloned Flesh, Infested ve Infested Flesh karşı etkilidir, ancak Proto Shields'e karşı daha az etkilidir. ** Ateş durumu etkisi, 6 saniyede 7 kene üzerindeki World on Fire'ın kene başına temel hasarının% 50'sini verir. Ateşlenen düşmanlar ayrıca kısa bir süre boyunca panikleyecek ve etrafa sallayacaklar. **İlk yarıçap, Yetenek Menzilinden etkilenir. **World of Fire'ın aktivasyonu üzerine düşmanlara öncelik verilir. Yakın mesafedeki düşmanlar gibi Ember'e en acil tehdit oluşturan düşmanlara daha yüksek öncelik verilecektir. **Patlamalar, ilk yarıçap içinde oldukları sürece doğrudan düşmanlarda gerçekleşecektir. **Aktivasyondaki ilk patlamaların dışında, aynı anda birden fazla patlama olmaz. *World of Fire 6''' saniye boyunca aktif kaldıktan sonra, Ember'in alevleri '''9,5 saniye boyunca aşırı ısınmaya başlar. Alevler aşırı ısınırken, patlama başına hasar kademeli olarak % 100 artarken, aura yarıçapı % 50 azalır ve saniyede enerji tahliyesi % 100 artar. **Aşırı ısınma yüzdesi, yetenek simgesinde% 0 ile% 100 arasında görüntülenir. **Aşırı ısınma gecikmesi, toplama süresi, hasar bonusu, yarıçapı azaltma ve enerji tahliye hızı cezası modlardan etkilenmez. *World on Fire, saniyede 3 enerji tüketiyor, 6 tam oranda; Ember enerjiye sahip olduğu sürece aktif kalacaktır. Ember'in enerjisi biterse veya devre dışı bırakılırsa Ateşli Dünya sona erer; yetenek tuşuna basılarak yeniden etkinleştirilebilir. (varsayılan ). **Aktivasyon enerji maliyeti Yetenek Verimliliğinden, kanal enerji maliyeti Yetenek Verimliliği ve Yetenek Süresinden etkilenir. **Harrow'un Thurible Energy Siphon, Limbo'nun Rift Plane'nin enerji rejenerasyonu, Trinity'nin Energy Vampire, Zenurik'in Energizing Dash ve Ember'in Pasifi enerji rejenerasyonu, Dünya Ateş Halindeyken devre dışı bırakıldı. **Enerji Küreleri, Boşluk Ölüm Küreleri, Arcane Energize ve Rage ve Hunter Adrenaline gibi modların yaydığı enerji geri kazanımı, Dünya Ateşe açıkken Ember'in enerjisini takviye edebilir. **Geçtiğimiz tüm yeteneklere göre, Dünya Ateşe açıkken Trinity'in Energy Vampire ve Ekip Enerji Geri Yükleyicileri enerji takviyesi yapılamıyor.. **Odaklanma Yeteneği kullanılırken veya düşerken World on Fire devre dışı bırakılmaz. *Void Laser Traps ve Void Death Orbs hariç, her türlü düşmanı (örneğin madencilik makineleri, kameralar ve taretler) hedefler. *World on Fire'ın görsel efektler (enkaz) görüntüsü Ember Prime tarafından kullanıldığında altın görünecek. *Perdelerdeki ve patlamalardaki alev parçacık etkileri Ember'in seçtiği Warframe enerji renginden etkilenir. |augment = |tips = *With the Augment equipped, becomes a viable crowd-control ability as it has a 100% chance of knocking down enemies hit by its fire. *Ember's Passive 'Ignition' is especially effective when used with as the extra Ability Strength will remain in effect after the initial Burning proc expires as long as that instance of channeling the ability remains active. | ipucu= *Firequake Augment donatılıyken, World On Fire, yangının çarptığı düşmanları % 100 eleme şansına sahip olduğu için canlı bir kalabalık kontrolü yeteneği haline gelir. *Ember'in Pasif'i 'Ateşleme', özellikle Ekstra Yetenek Gücü, ilk Yanma işlemi sona erdiğinde kabiliyet kabiliyeti söz konusu olduğunda aktif kaldığı sürece etkin kalacaktır. }}